Loved for to be Lied to
by XxoSwanGirl67
Summary: Three years after Breaking Dawn and Bella, Ed, Jake and Nessie visit and oracle that tells them about their past. She reveals Edwards shocking deed that was unknown of, and how it affected them. Will Edward be forigven? Prob not... Like review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends(: Hope you'll give this a shot, coz I think you might like… If you do or have any suggestions (it would help a lot) I would love to get feedback! Anything to make the story good. Enjoy!**

**~I don't own most characters**

One:

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" I encouraged, trying to get Edward a little more involved in our next activity. He looked a little uncomfortable, as if he was hiding a secret from me. I bit my lip. When he noticed me worrying, his face smoothened, and he pulled me into a lingering kiss. Even after three years, it felt like Edward had never kissed me. Sometimes, I felt I never got enough of him.

"Bella, love, you know I was just considering the worst. You're right… it might be fun, Alice said the future for this was kind of fuzzy." I nodded running my fingertips along his collarbone. He sighed leisurely. I hadn't noticed the car had come to a stop until Jacob cleared his throat and snickered with Nessie. They sat next to each other in the front seat, talking quite loudly. Of course, now, Renesmee had lived for three years and looked like a nine year old. However, she was as smart as a high school student, becoming smarter than Jacob.

"Momma?" She asked in her soprano voice. It hadn't deepened a smidge since she was born; I smiled, looking at her longingly. "Can you tell me NOW where we are going to?" She turned to Jacob, reaching out her pink and sparkling finger to him. He leaned in and I rolled my eyes at the rapid pace his heart was beating at. She lightly pressed her fingers to his neck. After a millisecond, he burst out laughing. Nessie smiled in satisfaction.

"Bells, you got to start getting less clumsy!" I ignored his suggestion as Edward laughed feebly. After, we all got out of the car, mine and Edward's hands intertwined. Nessie looked up at me expectantly.

"We're going to see a oracle. We want to know a little more about our past family and all… Especially your father's." I looked at Edward and nodded, confirming Nessie's open mouthed stare. She scratched her head, looking at Edward.

"Renesmee, dear, Rosalie, I mean Aunt Rose, recommended this woman. Apparently they knew each other once upon a time." Nessie "ohhed" and let us lead her through the parking lot and tiny building. When we entered, we were greeted by sequin curtains and a gypsy girl. She smiled at Jacob only, but after seeing Edward, blushed crimson. I tried hard not to hiss.

"H-hi. I-I'm um… I'm… uh."

"Amelia Clark?" Nessie said annoyed, glaring at the gypsy girl. I wanted to rustle her long bronze hair which now curled hugely at the bottom. Amelia shot Renesmee a sharp look, then turned her attention back to us. When her eyes met my almost butterscotch eyes, she sneered.

"Yeah, are you the Co-llins?" How do you mispronounce 'Cullen?'

"Cullen," Edward corrected.

"Oh… yes. Esmeralda is second door on the left." We went just there, and walked into a room that was foggy. A woman sat in the center, her shocking blue eyes glassy and her auburn hair longer than Nessie's. It was slightly wavy, but still remained a little frizzy, as if the rain droplets had gotten to it. I couldn't decide if she was pretty… I mean her nose was too sharp and her cheek bones were too high. But, I knew if Alice or Rose got to her, she'd look like a supermodel in less than 10 minutes.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen… I feel your presence. Ah… come. The ghosts won't settle until they kiss your beautiful face." Edwards stiffened; I squeezed his hand. Slowly, we all walked forward and sat in front of the woman. Jacob went first. She just recited the Taha Aki legends, the main ones, and told him more about his mother and where she had come from. His father had _not _nurtured Embry Call. He would live for more than 30 years more. Billy, that is… When Jacob asked about his future, the lady said "This young girl, of course." Renesmee looked startled, and I could see Jacob freeze and speculate her response. She just smiled at him and chuckled in a way so much like Edward, my heart stopped for a second.

She moved on to Renessme, and told us all about how Charlie's suspicions rose and how he'd told Renee about Nessie and her beauty. Renee would call. Nessie shyly asked,

"Why can't Mary Alice Cullen see my future?" We all looked at her questioningly. She shrugged, and the lady explained. It was my turn next, and she smiled.

"I know my future already, my sister has told me." The lady smiled, and nodded. All of sudden, she froze. She looked at Edward and back to me and then her lips parted in utter horror.

"Esmeralda? Is anything wrong?" She nodded, and took my ice cold hand in hers.

_Bella Swan, do you know me? Do you recognize my voice? _It was that of a mans. _I am your great-great-great grandfather. Because of the man sitting next to you, our whole family's wealth was jeopardized. It was 1913, and my son was just born. You and your father might not have known, but the Swan heritage was made up of business men. I went out to get him a birthday boy banner when I was hit by a group of drunken boys. He… was one of them. He killed me. He and his friends, and our whole family crumbled. My wife was forced into working for a haughty, rich man. Something we all could have been. We would have been billionaires by then. Think of Charlie, if it wasn't for Him. He and Renee would have stayed together; they would have had you and raised you together. You wouldn't have to hurt him, and he would have been happy. But no… he _got _my fortune. Or a portion. He lied, and got it. And I died. I paid the price, and he got… what? You. Take revenge Bella, take revenge. Kill—_

"STOP!" I screeched. Edward was rocking back and forth, heaving deep breaths. I was incredulous. What had just happened? What? Edward… my Edward, my husband who loved me till eternity… kept this huge secret from me. My stomach churned.

Suddenly, Esmeralda starting cackling out an absurd laugh that echoed throughout the mysterious room. Everybody stared at the shocked Edward. I could see it was too much for him to control.

"_KILL- _stop, leave! HIM_!" _The physotic lady's eyes bulged and she started coming towards us. Thank goodness Edward and Jacob were able to react. Jacob took Nessie up on to his back, and she squealed "Whoa, Jake, what are-?"

"Edward!" He scooped me up into his back and I looped my arms around his neck. His LG phone glowed in the pockets of the jeans. In a second, we were out from the back door and in the car with Jake jogging up behind us. Renesmee looked scared.

The Silver Volvo started, Edward controlling it, and it accelerated towards the cottage at a speed if tampered with, all would die.

**How is it? Good, bad, eh, so-so? Please help me make it better; your only treating yourself. Hopefully, I'll get some better feed back then my last story… ugh. Well, hope you check it out! REVIEWW 3 **

**XoXoSwanGirl677 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! So it appears most of you have liked my story from last time so I'll continue on with it. Thanks for the amazing reviews! *I don't own Twilight, although wish greatly that I did ;) * EnjoyC: **

The ride home was chaos. When Edward had pulled out of the parking lot, there was only a second before everyone but Renesmee started screaming at the top of their lungs, and each word was combined with the next. If it was even possible, I felt like I had broke something in my throat. Suddenly, Nessie screeched "STOP!"

We all silenced. I started first.

"Edward! How could you? This huge secret… and you kept it from me?" The hurt I was feeling was plain on my face. Edward looked tortured as he glanced at me. He sighed deeply, and the car came to stop at the Cullen's house.

"Bella, I am so sorry. After all these years… I couldn't even remember. I wasn't even aware he was related to you. Please, please don't let this drive a wedge between us." Sincerity burned in his voice, and I instantly felt an urge to forgive him and forget the whole incident happened. But somehow… I couldn't. What Esmeralda—actually, whatever or whoever possessed her was right in so many ways. Charlie could have been rich, and he could have been happy. He would never have to face the break up and my Mom's hostile words as she left him. We would have been a family if it wasn't for Edward.

"Bloodsucker, is there something mentally distorted in your head? Because if there isn't, then you have a lot of explaining to do," Jacob sneered. For once, I didn't defend Edward. I was still too shocked over what had just happened so I remained staring at my pale hands.

"Momma, it's ok, right? It was a horrible accident… Daddy should be forgiven." I looked back at my daughter, taking in her beauty. Three years had gone so fast… Now she was 4 '9, with the same chocolate brown eyes and pink and white skin. Now, instead of a halo of ringlets, her hair hung down till her waist, curling hugely at the bottoms.

"Bella, you need to think this over carefully. I was thirteen, and I was with some high school friends. Somebody died… World War 1 was going to start… It's so blurry. I am so sorry. I am going to Charlie's house right now, and giving him half of my 101 years of saving. I'm so sorry." And then he was gone, just like that… I stared blankly at the empty seat, and then heard him slam the door in his room.

Jacob growled. He placed his hand on me, and patted frail looking shoulder. I didn't want Edward to give Charlie anything, all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and think. What was going to happen to us?

_Kill him, Bella. _I jumped. Where had that voice come from? It was the exact same one as I'd heard from Esmeralda. I stepped out of the car and entered the Cullen house, desperate to find some answers. When I walked in, Alice rushed up to me.

"Bella!"

"Alice…yes?" She stared at me wildly, like she was looking for something else. I stared back, a little freaked out.

"Bella… Edward loves you. He hates himself. Please… forgive him." I was astonished. Hadn't I already forgiven Edward? I realized I hadn't said anything to him since questioning him, which was when we were leaving.

I zoomed upstairs and found Edward in his room, packing items into a black bag. They were stashes of money. I stopped his hands from putting another fold of green paper in the bag. I mentally counted the amount and got $51,349. I gawked at him, and then hissed out:

"Stop—Dammit, Edward stop!" He looked at me, pain-struck. Slowly, I brought his arms down.

"It's ok, Edward. I still love you as much as I have ever had… Don't feel bad. I understand, and it wasn't your fault at all." He nodded and laid his head in my hair. We kissed after that, seeping with passion.

_Bella. This is your chance… kill him. _

_ I froze._

_GO AWAY! _I screamed mentally. Instantly, I jerked away from Edward. Honestly, I was actually recoiling from the voice. How had it entered my mind? Then, a horrible realization hit me. Nothing could enter my mind… was this my subconscious mind speaking to me? It was the same when Edward had left me; it mimicked his voice so perfectly. Was it doing the same with my great-great-great grandfather, or was somebody messing with my brain?

_Kill. Him. _

I hissed.

"Bella, are you alright?" I nodded quietly, and walked out of the room hand in hand with Edward. I had suddenly felt an underlying suspicion for my husband. The same one who had saved me from a skidding truck and the same who fathered my beautiful daughter. Never once could I have thought that I would question Edward's love for me. And now, here I was, looking at him in a skewed way.

Alice rushed up to us when we reached the bottom of the Cullen house steps. She glared at me, her mouth in a tight line.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward growled.

"She's forgiven me, Alice, let it go." Alice looked at Edward, and then softened. She took me in a hug and sniffled.

"Bella, you really are one indecisive thing. Almost like when I have to choose over Calvin Klein and Armani… Ugh, so hard! That reminds me… you up for a shopping trip?" I laughed, and it was like the sound of bells chiming.

_He could have been happy, Bella. Charlie could have been happy._

Charlie… a jolt of pain shook my body. Edward didn't catch it; he migrated to the piano and nice compositions played out. I shook away the mixed feelings and went to the car to fetch Jacob and Renesmee.

_Charlie, Bella. It's obvious you don't care. Or else you would have done something…. _

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Don't worry; this was just Bella's rising suspicion. REVieW, FRIENDS! Anything would be great! I tried making it clearer this time. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated- but please no mean comments, it's one of my first stories and Im learning! So yeah, look out for CHAPTER THREE! **

**XxoSwanGirl677 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the comments! They were all so sweet and I took 'em into consideration. This is chapter 3, and it's Bell's big decision so read on… Thanks! **_** *I don't own the characters***_

I cringed one last time at the sight in front of me. Renesmee was trying very hard to show Jacob a scene in his head. Edward suggested she expand her powers more, and of course, Renesmee accepted. She huffed out a breath, and collapsed to the floor. Instantly, everybody surrounded her.

I tapped her cheek, and she started to stir. Everybody breathed out a sigh of relief and went back to their original jobs. Edward spoke up,

"Ok, one last time." I rose from the rock I was sitting at. I couldn't help but notice things today. For example, its obvious Edward can't cook and never will… well except eggs. I smiled at the thought of Isle Esme, shortly before it changed into a scene of bloodshed and war. I suspected this was the voice's doing.

I asked him for help when making Nessie's lunch, but he denied mercifully. Also, I hadn't mind before, but Edward's possessiveness started getting to me. I slipped on a sock in the cottage, and suddenly, he was there, looking for any damage. I was a vampire, for God's sake. When would he ever let me be my own person…? I was starting to get annoyed with my husband.

"Don't you think that's enough, Edward? She's tired as hell." It was said with an edge. He looked at me oddly, and then stopped immediately. I went to Nessie and carried her in my arms to the cottage. Edward and Jacob followed, fooling around with each other. Was it just me, or was everyone acting irritating today?

Edward caught up with me, slipping an arm around my waist. It felt wrong there, and I didn't want it lying there. _Feeling weird? _I jumped, startled by the voice. Edward looked at me and stopped, stroking my cheek. Closing my eyes, I leaned in for a kiss… and stopped. Terror broke out inside me, and suddenly, I didn't move. Was Jasper home? Did he know what I was feeling? I murmured "Nessie will wake" and shuffled into the cottage.

What was going on? I couldn't determine what exactly I was feeling, but it wasn't passion. Suddenly, I needed to get out of here.

_No… don't leave. Stay. Kill him. _It cooed. Did I sense pleasure in its voice? It didn't matter. _I'll make you kill him. _ I froze, stiff with fear.

"Bella?" I couldn't look at him. It would be too painful. I had to leave, right away. Except, I wouldn't do it like Edward. Finally, I saw reason behind his considerance of my safety, but it hurt more that there was a possibility I would kill him.

_Take Nessie, or I'll make HER kill him. Ha-ha. Jake will like that, now, won't he? Good luck Bella dear. _No. No, no and NO! The voice would not steal Nessie from me. Somehow, despite that I had heard it only once, I knew that the voice's threat wasn't empty. It was as real as the sleeping Nessie in my hands. I would leave that night, with Renesmee safe with me. I knew exactly where we would go.

"Are you sure, Bella, love? It's ok if you…" I shook my head one more time, ignoring the underlying pain. I had convinced Edward to go hunting by himself; I already went in the morning to load up for… the trip. Nessie and Jake had already gone, and I could hear them battling over a deer grazing nearby. Slowly, (for a vampire that is) I arose and took Edward's hands.

He looked deeply in my gold eyes, and leaned forward to kiss me. For a second, I just wanted to fall into him, and just lie there, like we did so many years ago. We stood look that, until Renesmee's tinkling laugh echoed down the hallway from the garage.

"Jacob-Jacob! Stop, you know I'm ticklish! Ja-"I couldn't bear to hear their love, even if it wasn't the same as Edward and mines. I kissed him once more, the last time we ever would, and let him leave, sobbing quietly to myself. I kept my mind clouded with different decisions about what I would cook Nessie tomorrow… what I would wear tonight… what shoes would be most comfy… etc... I went upstairs and saw the faded leather red suitcase lying on my bed with so many things in it.

Renesmee's suitcase was in the corner, sealed with a brass lock. I knew that by taking her with me, Alice wouldn't be able to see my decisions. The notepad on my desk said:

_Notes for the Future_

_-Go to Canada_

_-Start a new life there_

_-After six months, move to South America_

_-Find Nahuel_

I didn't care about Jacob and his phony imprinting statistics. Renesmee was MY daughter and I wasn't going to let some silly wolf thing deprive me of that. I heard her clomp up the stairs with Jake behind her. I was at the door when she walked in, icy droplets in her bronze haired curls.

It was time.

**Ok that's all! Hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it Keep reviewing! I'll take ANY suggestions, but please, no hurtful reviews cos again, it's one of my first stories. And again, REVIEW! Chpt.4 (POV of Edward, probably.) will be up soon! Luv Ya(:**_ (And yeah it's seriously short, sorry bout that! Chapter 4 will be up before Friday promise!) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I am soo soo sorry, I know I promised the next chapter by Friday, but I've just been so busy with the shopping and all and I still have more to do! So I can't guarantee you Chapter 5 until prob twenty twelve! So here's Chapter 4! ~Review *I don't own twilight****_

EPOV

Even though Bella was a vampire, I still couldn't help but feel that protectiveness around her, despite her powers. Even as a chalky pale and gold eyed creature, she still looked frail to me. That was why all through the hunting trip, I was chewing my nails off. Alice rolled her eyes when she saw me sitting on a rock, thinking to myself. We were in the forest of Olympia.

_Edward, perk up she's fine! _Then, I was seeing through her eyes, Bella quietly reading. I looked at Alice, my expression wanting to see more, but she had sensed a nearby deer, and ran off. When she finished, she wiped her mouth and came to sit next to me.

_Look, Edward. Bella's- _All of a sudden, a horrific image flashed through Alice's pixie head. Bella's eyes were wild, and she hugged a book to her chest. She looked crazed as she explained to a tearful Nessie what she was planning to do.

_"It's for his own good…" _I could barely hear. The image was cloudy and grainy, flashing before our eyes. Then, an image of Bella sobbing to herself showed. She was next to Nessie, but where?

Horror pulsed in my veins and I was frozen.

"Edward! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" We froze for a moment. Alice screeched, and we bolted. I ran as fast as I could, at the speed of a bullet being shot from a gun speed. As I sprinted, I agonized. Bella, my dear Bella, what was she doing? We had forever, yet spent each day like it was limited. What was she doing now?

"She's leaving!"

I knew this had something to do with the oracle. Where would she go? Determination and sweat (metaphorically, of course) combined inside me, making me run even faster. Please, please Bella, don't do this. I kept begging inside my head, knowing it was no use.

After 24 minutes, we arrived at Forks and in no time, I had reached the cottage.

"BELLA?" I screamed. No answer. "BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I crumbled to my knees, sobbing into my hands. My body seemed weak with pain and torture, yet I couldn't help but think about what I had done wrong. _Everything! You turned her into a demon, forcing her to have no choice by making a bloody fetus grow inside her, _I thought angrily to myself.

All of a sudden, I was moree aware of Nessie's stubbornness. She couldn't have gone, no matter how much she loved Bella. I was sure she was with Jacob, explaining the whole thing to him right now. But those thoughts were cut short when Jacob shuffled into the room.

"What happened- Edward, are you alright?" I looked up at him, and he gasped. I saw what he saw through his mind: a burning man. I felt like I was lit on fire. Nothing else was heard. Everything was being blocked out except the emptiness and worry. She was gone.

"Where is Nessie?" He said, immediately focusing his attention on the rooms upstairs.

Slowly, I looked up at him and into his fear struck eyes.

"Where's Renesmee, Edward? Where's BELLA? EDWARD!" He growled. I shook my head worthlessly.

"They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Jacob yelled, transforming into a wolf. He growled at me, his whole body shuddering with red auras of anger. He took a step forward so that his pointed teeth were inches away from my eyes.

"Bella left. She took Renesmee with her…"

_WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT? WHERE DID THEY _GO? _You stupid leech, what did you-_

"Edward, they have no sign of Bella or Renesmee." I turned to see Alice, surrounded by my family, at the doorstep. All of them looked bewildered.

"Edward, Alice, Jacob… tell us what is going on," said Carlisle. I looked at him sadly, and told to him what happened, from the oracle.

"Edward, what are you saying? Was that oracle correct?" Esme asked, looking at me with huge, saucer gold eyes. I nodded and grimaced.

"I mean… I don't remember. It might have happened, but I was only thirteen… probably with an uncle or cousin, I can't say for sure. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Oh!" Esme cried into Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle patted her soothingly. Rosalie stepped forward, baring her teeth.

"Where is Renesmee?" Jacob growled, and then whimpered. _Oh my… Edward, we NEED to find them… Renesmee, she may be in trouble. _I heard him, but was too busy listening to Carlisle. The worst scenarios were roaming in his mind.

_Edward… we cannot risk our family's secret. Nomads may see Renesmee, and try to kill her. The Volturi might return to… kill her. _A spine crawling growl ripped through me. Jacob, sensing the trouble, barked a scream. He twitched his head around and started pacing. He whimpered to himself and growled to me and my family. I didn't want to hear the thoughts n his head but they hit me like snowballs.

_Stupid, leeches, can't keep her… Bella… RENESMEE! EDWARD, _he directed his thoughts to me, _FIND THEM OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF. I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY THINK, IF YOU DON- _

"Shut up, Jacob!" I turned to Carlisle.

"Let's search my room; she must have left something there." Carlisle and I were the first to enter my big gold room. It pained me to think that a few minutes ago, Bella had been here. All the clothes had been sprawled out in different directions. Alice sprinted in and dug through my CDs until she found what she was looking for.

_Edward and family,_

_ Something has overcome me. Don't follow. Cannot forget her words._

_ Remember and forgive me,_

_ Bella + Renesmee _

I dropped to my knees. _Cannot forget her words_. Despite the choppy way Bella had written her letter, I knew exactly where she had gone. And it had not stunned me that she had brought Renesmee with her. Of course, my Bella would think her daughter would be safe with an inexperienced vampire.

Carlisle read the letter, and his intake of breath was highlighted by the pin drop silent room.

"Edward, this is serious. Someone is tampering with Bella's head-"

"Impossible."

"Edward, she says-"

"I don't care." I knew exactly what to do and where to go. I needed to find Bella… or whoever had possessed her. And to her inconvenience, Renesmee being with her would only help us.

_EDWARD! FIND. HER!_

I looked at Jacob and nodded.

"We will. We'll get both of them, and I know exactly how."

"We can't search the world!" Rosalie screeched, already giving up by the look up her thoughts. "Who cares? Nessie will grow up, and come find us! Just WAIT Edward; you're putting our family at risk by looking for Bella!"

Fire ripped through me. I pulled my lips over my teeth and growled, boiling with white fire. Rosalie had no care for Bella; she had no care for anybody but herself and Emmett. And now she was going to pay.

"Edward, stop!" Alice came forward, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I can't see her well, but I'm getting Renesmee somewhat. Right now, their only running, but I'll keep looking. And so will you."

I listened to Alice, and stepped back, glaring at Rosalie.

"We need to go to them," I said to Carlisle.

"…To who?" Alice said, already knowing my answer.

"The Volturi."

**Ok, that's Chapter Four! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I'll try to get Chapter 5 up as soon as possible. And don't forget! REVIEW! Oh yeah, Happy Holidays to EVERYONE! SeeYa in 2012 :DD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyfriends- sorry, I know I haven't updated in a long, long time… forgive me! I've been really busy in schoolwork ..It's 2012 finally. So this is chapter five, and it starts with Edward. The POVs Switch a lot so try an keep up:P Thanks and pleas please pleaseee review! (: Let's atleast got up to 19, the '15 reviews' notification irks me haha 3 **

Chapter Five: Run

EPOV

Jacob seemed uncomfortable with Demetri lurking in front of us silently. In fact, Demetri seemed distasteful about helping us, but Aro, the Volturi's (the ancient vampire coven that made laws for vampires) leader, couldn't refuse our offer for the most beautiful gemstone in the world. Still, it was in no comparison to my Bella, still missing. The throbbing pain in my heart sent pain throughout my body. Without Bella, life seemed useless. There was no point in it. Piano would remind me of her lullaby. Hunting would remind me of our first hunt. And the cottage killed me. For all I knew, Bella was out there somewhere getting herself killed.

I muttered under my breath, worrying my head off. She needed to be protected; she needed to be under my watch. If not, I don't know what she would get into… And thinking about her just brought back a whole other wave of terror.

"Edward?" I looked up at Demetri. We were walking through the forests of Oregon at a slow pace, taking a break. It had only been a day since we went to Italy and confronted Aro. He seemed delighted to see me; Jacob was delighted we didn't get killed, and 'loaned' us Demetri.

"I'm sensing Renesmee's trail here. Maybe they have stopped?"

_ I'll run the perimeter. _Jacob though, transforming into wolf. I nodded. Jacob was just as pained over the disappearance as I was. All he ever thought about was Renesmee, her porcelain face becomingg the apple of his eye. He hadn't said a word on the journey back to Forks; Demetri's power of being able to locate anybody after seeing them had to start from the last place the person was, and for Bella, it was our cottage in Forks, Washington.

Jacob came back a minute later, with no sign of them. All of sudden, I felt Demetri catch a scent so familiar to me it was painful. We both exchanged a glance, and sprinted off to the right, feeling the vibrant scent in our bodies. It was her- it was Bella. Through Demetri, I could feel her and Renesmee heading up north, to Canada.

We would reach them so very soon. Jacob darted behind us, running at full pace. We smelled some hikers, but ignored them, heading only for the trail left behind. Bella wouldn't dream that we'd use Demetri as a help. The last time she had seen him was three years ago. Then again, Bella surprised me on a daily basis.

My chest ached. The flush of blood behind the most slightest and palest of skins, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the clumsiness and need for a protector… now the only reminder of the human Bella were my memories. Being away from Bella was sad enough; not having any reminder she even _existed _was a thought to crazy to think about. Renesmee was our creation, she was ours. And now even she was being taken away.

But there was if there was one thing I learned about Bella after meeting her was that she was most loyal. No matter what, I knew that Bella would love only me. And if that love died, it wouldn't be replaced.

BPOV

"Momma?" Renesmee asked, looking at her unpacking mother. They had found an abandoned house in the more rural part of the southern part of Canada. It was a lake house, with only one room, a kitchen and bathroom. WeE had no clue that it belonged to or how long it had been abandoned. It stood next to a shimmery lake buried deep in a forest nobody knew how ferocious.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I miss Jakey. I want Daddy. When will we see them?" I looked at my daughter, knowing she knew the answer. Renesmee was young, but not stupid.

"Honey, it's going to be… a long while until we see our family again." Renesmee bit her lip as tears over flooded. She clomped upstairs to the room, her face set hard. She slammed the door very loudly, and I flinched. Renesmee didn't know I was protecting her. I had confiscated her phone, any silverware or internet source.

And Renesmee had turned red as a tomato.

After a while, I got the kitchen and stove running again, and went out to the store. I had taken the car Edward had given Bella a while ago. I bit my lip.

_Bella! You've gone away. Just how delightful… _ I jumped a little behind the steering wheel. The voice sounded so eerily familiar, but I couldn't put my hand on it. It sounded… disguised… as if actually a Girl, but deepened by some kind of electronic device. I tensed.

_Make sure your alone, Bella. Or else I WILL get to Edward. And I'll make you destroy him. Burn his limbs… and have you watch, trapped from the ins—_

"Momma!" Renesmee yelled. I hadn't realized that I was growling ferociously, stopping in the middle of the narrow road surrounded by the green of the trees. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as Forks, but the air in Canada was fresh. It seemed clean, different…

"I-I'm sorry," Bella said, restarting the car. When we arrived home, it was six. Renesmee came down the stairs with her hair piled high on her head, and her bronze curls all bouncy and pretty. She wore a short sleeved, pale green shirt, with a sun on it and white shorts. She went to the door to put her sneakers on, and grabbed her white sailing hat.

"Where are you going?" I asked, wiping my hands on a dish towel. "Dinner is almost ready."

"I'm going exploring." I stared in disbelief. It was getting late, and my half vampire daughter wanted to go exploring? What if somebody saw? Would she be able to control her thirst?

"No, you aren't." I said, trying to sound parent like. In all honesty, Bella would have wanted to see the forest herself. She knew that she had to do some research about different places and forge some passports. From now on, to all humans, she would be Annabelle Cullen, instead of Isabella. And Renesmee would be Vanessa Cullen, and her father left at a very young age… Would she get a job? She had enough money to last a few years…

"Mom? I won't be far. Maybe I'll do some hunting…" I nodded. What trouble could she get into? Plus, she wasn't just any child. She would be able to fight any human male if they tried to kidnap her. But a vampire…? If a vampire saw her, then she would… I shook my head.

"Let me come with you," I insisted. She narrowed her eyes, her brown eye brows pulling together.

"MOM! I'm as smart as a SEVENTH GRADER! I'm a vampire, I drink blood! Come ON, nothing is going to happen to me!" I stared at her, surprised. Renesmee never lashed at me. She was well behaved and reserved and funny, but never pushy. I blinked, and recoiled, nodding to myself. She was strong. She would be able to fight. And plus, I could hear her footsteps.

Her outraged face relaxed. "Thanks," she muttered, and turned to leave, taking her purse with her.

3PersonPOV

Renesmee walked outside, feeling guilty about lashing out at her Mom. I mean, what could she do? Her mom had taken her away from her father and her best friend to some isolate house in Canada for no apparent reason. Plus, she didn't understand that Renesmee was growing day by day. In no time, she would look like a thirteen year old, and then after that, a fifteen year old. And then, she realized with horror, she would stop growing. What happened if she grew so much in four years, she towered over her parents? No.

She looked at different bugs, picking up pale green leaves. It was almost winter, the remaining of autumn warm, but dull. There was snap behind her. She turned around, expecting her Mother, a sorry on her tongue, but was surprised to find someone else.

"POOH BEAR!" She squealed, skipping forward to the small bear. It looked her up and down and started jumping around, rolling on the damp ground. She laughed, petting the bear and showering it with kisses.

_ErrrRoar. _She froze, looking around. A deep rumbling sound her Dad had made sometimes when Jacob picked her up sounded. Maybe it was Dad. She snapped up, calling out.

"Daddy? Dad? Jacob…?" She looked around once more, and shrugged, going back to the baby bear. But all of a sudden, a huge animal stepped out from the trees. It was as big as Jacob, and growled. She saw Uncle Emmet hunt it before; why it was the same animal she was now playing with. It was a grizzly bear.

Renesmee stepped back, praying for her life. She tried to remember back to when she saw Jacob hunt.

"Good bear," she squeaked. It growled and sprang towards her. She dodged and sprinted off to the forest. The bears furious breaths sounded only a few yards behind her, and she started to cry.

"MOM!" She yelled. "HELP ME, MOM!" She never should have gone out. She should have listened to her mom, but she didn't. And this was the price she was going to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, this is chapt 6, and I hope u like (or love) Nahuel is the vampire human hybrid introduced in breaking dawn. Sorry, no Edward in this! **_

Chapter 6: A New Friend? Or a new love

3rdPERSONNpov

An arrow swished past Renesmee, missing her cheek by half a centimeter. It darted through the air like a bullet being shot from a gun. _Pluck. _It sank into the bear's massive arm, reminding her of her Uncle Emmet's huge biceps. He could wrestle the bear quickly.

It howled in pain, trying to clutch its arm. For a second, Renesmee actually felt bad for it. The bear broke the arrow, hitting it against a branch and sprinted away. Renesmee turned, looking for the person who had shot the arrow. But behind her was only air.

She started to get up, but was stopped by a warm hand.

"Be careful, my dear." She looked up, her pink lips forming into an 'o' shape. Teak eyes were first things she saw. Eyes the color of the wood on the floor of her cottage, the one she missed so dearly, and her eyes traveled down the face. As she took in his features, long nose, creamy skin, she couldn't help to state that he was familiar. Looking back on her memories, she remembered. He flipped his dark hair.

"Nahuel," she breathed softly. He smiled, a sunny beam taking up his handsome face. She lifted her fingers up and touched his smooth skin. It felt tight, despite its age. She showed him the first time she saw him, and Aro, how he was accompanied by Hulien.

"You remember, dear one." She nodded, smiling. "Very good. Are you hurt? Let me help you?" He helped her up, giving him her hand. Nessie thought he was absolutely beautiful. He was like her Prince Charming, like Cinderella. He slung her over her back and ran. A pang of agony slashed through Renesmee like surprise. She remembered Jacob, and slinging over his back, tangling her pale fingers in his russet-brown fur.

But with Nahuel, it was different. It was like riding on a lion. Fast, and a little clumsy, but swift and alert was the way she felt.

Soon, they were at the cottage, and Bella was outside in seconds. She was there, next to Nessie, lifting her up into her cold hands, hugging Renesmee's long, healthy body.

"You. Are. In. So much trouble!"

BPOV

I took Renesmee from the stranger and held her close. She was in so much trouble! But at that moment, all I thought about was her safety. I had heard the bear, but believed it was just a few pairs of dear she was about to hunt. When I heard her scream, I was going to her within seconds, following her scent when she was saved by somebody.

I had caught up with them at the house, awaiting her arrival.

I craned my neck to see the stranger, but Nessie took her hands, placed them on my temples and brought my face to her. Suddenly, I was looking at… Nahuel! I beamed, delighted that his visit came earlier than expected.

She showed me Nahuel raising her to his back, and when she first saw him three years ago. Renesmee seemed to like Nahuel very much… I bit my lip. Although I wanted to keep her safe, I couldn't help but worry about Jacob. I didn't want them to be away from each other as much as she did. But she WAS my daughter…mine.

_I'll get to her, Bella; I'll make you kill her. _I waited like a statue for the voice to pass, but I listened carefully. _Good… Look at Nahuel. _I did. Renesmee was still in my arms, playing with my bracelet, and her locket, and Nahuel stood fixing his bow and arrow. A blue pouch slung on his back with pointed arrows. They looked sharp enough to injure a vampire. I shuddered.

_Bella, look at him. He's gorgeous… he's Renesmee's type. Ligitementally! And if not Renesmee, he would be perfect for you. Forget that scumbag Edward, that thief... _I cringed but didn't object. _Let him become your mate. He would protect Renesmee, and love you both equally. Hulien is dead… Remember her? Nahuel's vampire aunt? He is half human half vampire like Renesmee…. Let their love flourish. _I felt a little dizzy. The voice was gaining control of me, telling me what to do and how to feel.

For now, I ignored it, and set Renesmee down. Nahuel looked up and smiled. I held out my hand for him.

"Nahuel. It's been so long until we've encountered each other. Please stay with us; our family is in sorrow right now, so please excuse our unaccompanied presence." He nodded, still smiling.

"Of course. Enchante! I have missed you dearly. But also I have learned a lot I want to show! Is it ok if I travel with you for quite some time?" I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT.

"DEFINETLY!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. He hugged back shyly. I pulled back and led him into the house, telling him about the past days. He felt empathy for us, relating to when he left Hulien when she was killed by another unknown vampire. He escaped by the skin of his teeth.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's alright. That vampire was… crazy, if possible. Avenging her mate… Apparently, Hulien had somehow been responsible, but it was probably a brutal mistake." I grimaced, remembering when Edward thought I had killed myself. How brutal of a mistake had that been….

The night came slower than expected. Nahuel ate dinenr with Renesmee, and then stayed up late with me. We talked easily, like old friends, and I found myself liking him more and more. He was extremely attractive and socially active… He was perfect, almost.

"So you hunt animals when your thirsty for blood?" I asked when Renesmee was tucked away safely in bed.

"Yes, I do actually. I was amazed by your life style so when Huilen died a few years ago, I started up that diet. Having known archery helped a lot. It makes the process a lot less painful for the animal and a lot less messy for me," he explained. "In addition, the wound is already there so it's less work for your teeth, too!" I rolled my eyes, chuckling at the comment.

"Well, yes. So all you do is aim, fire and suck. It's easy," he said appreciatively. I contemplated that. Renesmee didn't hunt as much in fear of hurting the animal. Her hunting techniques were very intelligent. She attacked the animal right when it's about to jump, showing it beautiful images of the place it would soon go. It was quite mesmerizing.

"Nahuel! Will you teach me archery?" I asked, the idea sounding better out loud.

"You want to learn archery? You're a vampire!"

"So?" I asked, not getting the point. A vampire could learn archery, right? It was a clever way to hunt.

"I suppose… but tomorrow. I'm exhausted." I laughed, and gestured him good night. Nahuel was more different than I thought. He was interesting and kind.

_You like him, no doubt. He is absolutely wonderful, is he not? Perfect, Bella. You're right where I want you. Away from Edward—I mean that psychopath, away from Jacob and his claim over YOUR daughter… and to my dining pleasure, away. From. Protection. _

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

_**!**_

_** V**_


End file.
